


【授权翻译】The Writer and The Skeleton写手与骷髅

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader likes Monsters, Reader writes smut, Smut, monster racism, underswap - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli
Summary: 你专注写文已经有段时日了，如今取得了一些小小的成功。有个粉丝似乎非常喜爱你的作品，在这一团糟的世界里，这真是个莫大的安慰，不是吗？然后你遇到了一对可爱的骨兄弟，你的日常生活正为之发生改变。





	【授权翻译】The Writer and The Skeleton写手与骷髅

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Writer and The Skeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399885) by [Cyan_Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Soul/pseuds/Cyan_Soul). 



> 注：本文原作是Cyan_Soul，我只是翻译者，作者授权请见我的Lofter  
> 原作主页：https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Soul/pseuds/Cyan_Soul  
> 作者语：至所有的读者-Hiya！这是我第一次写短篇，跟我目前在AO3上连载的作品都没有关联，请耐心等更，希望你们喜欢！

 

“完成了！”你在电脑键盘上敲击了一下。

“Wowzers！你愿意让我读上一整天吗？“Sans问道。你脸红了，你可不想把这个甜甜的小肉桂面包拖进脏水里去。

“也许等到我完结的时候吧。”你说，希望这借口能搪塞他。对你来说，这篇文的确会在某天完结，但他没必要知道这点。

“好！只要你写完后告诉我就行了。“Sans欢快地说。

五分钟后，Papyrus的房间里响起一声短促的惊叫。

“他在欢呼什么？”你问道。

“我不知道，每当他发出这种声音的时候，就代表他比平时更开心！”Sans笑了起来。

“他知道我在这里，对吧？”你开口询问。

“不！还不知道！你可以去吓他一跳！我得去采购做塔可的材料准备晚饭了！“他不自在地红着脸。 以前Sans从没出过这种意外，他总是在你来访前就万事俱备。但再仔细看看，厨房确实很干净，显然已经准备好被各种塔可食材糊墙了。

在他跑开时，你叹了口气，等着你的笔记本关机。它的运行速度实在 ** **太**** 慢了……当你终于关上一片漆黑的屏幕后，你把它留在了沙发上，心下明白你的宝贝电脑暂时安全了。

你走上楼梯， Papyrus房间里窸窣作响，似乎有喘息声若隐若现。你打开他的房门，一声下流的呻吟扑面而来，但很快就被吞没在惊吓中。

“嘿，呃，我猜，现在不是走进我的房间的最佳时机。”他正试图用任何能抓到的东西遮掩下半身，挡住他裤子上凸起的橙色光晕。他紧张地想要用笑容掩饰，但令人惊叹的是，无论看上去有多措手不及，他仍然没怎么结巴，只有脸上闪烁的亮橙色暗示着小小的局促感。

回想当初，与骷髅兄弟相遇的那一天使你难以忘怀。你原本不想在外面呆这么久，但这也不是第一次了……不过这回你来到了植物园附近的公园，因为今天是你的休息日，你打算为你的一篇文收集些素材。

天色尚早，还没有多少怪胎出动，但他们很快就会现身。你正拿着手机，忙着翻看你发上网的变态车文，好吧，其实也没那么变态，毕竟有上百人读到它，总会有些人喜欢的，对吧？有个网友始终在坚持评论，赞美你所有的作品，他的ID是PranksterSkele95。可除此之外，总有那么多自以为是的家伙在评论里大放厥词。这虽然叫人反感，但开车就是开车，去他妈的，他们有本事自己写，写不出就是他们的损失！

你轻笑了一声。这次你真的用这话怼了那个好像相当憎恨你的文的黑子，你问他既然如此厌恶，为什么还要关注你。到目前为止还没收到回复，但你不耐烦地坐等对方在评论里气得跳脚。

当你听到几声叫喊时，你从手机屏幕上抬起头，发现有几个孩子正在骚扰一个小小的骷髅怪物，实际上，他们的父母也在一旁添油加醋。自怪物打破伊波特山的屏障起已经快五年了，这座山仍在环绕城镇的众多景点中占据着重要地位。许多怪物开始迁移至世界各地，但至少还有一半依旧在这里扎根落户。在你的眼中，他们和其他人并无不同……只是外形有些差别罢了。他们本性无害，除非你主动挑衅，不过即使真的发生这种情况，他们仍然不愿伤害任何人。

你叹了口气。是时候在这场冲突演变成暴力事件前站起身来了。很明显，一切正在往这方向发展。

“但是说真的！我只是望着天空而已！“那个小骷髅在人群里辩白，你都能看清他眼角有明显的蓝色泪痕。

“你差点碰到我儿子！把你的脏手从他身上拿开，肮脏的怪物！滚出这个公园，这里只有人类能来！”那位恶毒的女士朝他尖叫。

“但-但我每天都会洗手……”他委屈地喃喃自语。

“嘿，离他远点，他能对你做什么？”你走向人群，你的行为好像令他们十分诧异。“这座公园是 ** **公共场所**** ，女士。这意味着任何人都有来这儿的权利。”你发出一声冷笑。

“你又对怪物了解多少？Huh？他们就会到处乱窜！“有个男人愤怒地用指头戳向你的脸。

 “没错。他们希望能生活在地表上。这是很过分的要求吗？他们就像你和我一样普通，想问我是怎么知道的？我的嫂子就是怪物，她生性善良，直到某些蠢货夺走了我哥哥的幸福！”你用怒吼回敬他们。“所以马上离开这儿，还是说你们更想让我打电话给警察？”

他们全都退缩了，纷纷作鸟兽散。通常情况下，进展不会如此顺利，你推测这帮人肯定有过前科或者别的什么。这不难想象，因为他们看上去就很渣。

“谢—谢谢你，人类。”骷髅怪物感激地抽了抽鼻子。他紧紧地抱住了你，你整个人都被死死勒住了。

“Sans，你要让她窒息了。对你的新朋友说再见吧，我们得回家了。”

“Papy！”他带着哭腔抓住了你身后的什么人。“太可怕了！那些人类一点也不友善，一直向我丢东西，我让他们停手，他们却叫来了父母！哥哥，他们好吓人！”

你转过身，看向那人。是另一个骷髅，一个高大的，穿着鲜亮的橙色连帽衫和军绿色的工装短裤的骷髅。他的眼中点起了冷酷的光芒，原本轻松的笑容也变得毛骨悚然，充满威胁。你退后一步，想要离开，但他伸出手，抓住了你的肩膀。

“ ** **发 生 了 什 么，小 姐？**** ”他的声音让你全身骨头都在打颤，你发着抖。他的笑容看上去很虚假，因为他是个没有皮肤的骷髅吗？

“听着，我只是想帮助他，别那么紧张。我不想惹任何麻烦。”

“她帮了我，Papyrus！”小家伙眨着星星眼，他的哥哥似乎在他复述你的话时放松了下来。

“你会是个好朋友！我们可以成为朋友吗？“小家伙问你。

“我不知道，我们甚至不知道对方的名字。”你有些尴尬地回答。

“我是华丽的Sans！这是我的兄弟Papyrus！请问你的名字是什么，人类？“他做了个滑稽的姿势，你忍不住咯咯笑起来。

“我叫【      】。很高兴见到你，Sans。”

“【     】？就像新闻里提到的那个？”

你叹了口气。那是一起仇视性犯罪，就算已经过了好几个月，各类报道仍然铺天盖地，势不可挡。

“是啊，那是我哥哥的妻子。不管别人怎么想，我还是很喜欢她。”

“很高兴见到你。”高个子的骷髅接过你的话，他稍稍弯了下腰，显得更懒散了。“谢谢你关照我的兄弟，我为刚才的举动道歉。”他更加沉稳，也更温和。

“我们来交换电话号码吧！”Sans热切地喊道。“为了感谢你，你也许会想来尝尝塔可！”

他们看起来十分友善，很明显，也并不像刚才碰上的那些渣滓。所以你拿出了你的手机，但Papyrus在Sans接过来之前抢走了它，你得到了两个号码。Papyrus利用他的身高优势，高高举起你的手机，心安理得地笑着，而 Sans不得不试着跳起来去够到它。目睹这一幕，你翻了个白眼，大笑起来。

那天晚上你回到家之后，你松了一口气，猛地仰倒在沙发上。你的手机响了，提示你收到了一条新短信。

 ** **华丽的Sans-**** 人类！你想什么时候来享用友谊塔可！

 ** **你-**** 我不知道，你们俩什么时候有空？

 ** **华丽的Sans-**** 哪天都行！

你笑了起来。为了邀请你，Sans丝毫都没耽搁。也许你该推辞一下，但他实在太过于天真可爱了。

 ** **你-**** 周六晚上怎么样？那天我休息。

 ** **华丽的Sans-**** 耶！Papy也说了‘耶’！

 ** **Paps-**** 嘿，再说一句万分感谢。

 ** **你-**** 不客气。我知道他没做错任何事。呃，有时候我也挺讨厌人，你明白？

 ** **Paps-**** 是啊，如果你感觉才刚认识就约你过来吃晚饭太失礼的话，抱歉，Sans不太懂这种概念。要是你愿意周六再在公园见面，我们可以在白天碰头。

 ** **你-**** 我不介意，你们两个看起来还蛮酷的。白天我还有活要干，所以不用担心别的。

 ** **Paps-**** 酷。sans可能没告诉你，晚饭6点开始，我会把我们的地址发给你。

他发了一张Sans在他们家门口往他身上爬的照片。他们肯定是住在街角，路标就在照片里，他们家的门牌号你也看得挺清楚。

 ** **你-**** 老天！你们俩真可爱！

起初，周六的一切都出奇尴尬，但Papyrus用几个笑话活跃了气氛，而Sans对此发出泄气似的叹息。你聊起的每件事好像都让他们觉得新奇，同样，他们对你也很感兴趣。Sans和Papyrus的表现就像一对孩子气的兄弟，这让你想起了以前你和你的兄弟相处时的情景，因此他们的嬉笑打闹会逗乐你，也令你陷入忧伤的怀念。当你第一次尝试Sans做的塔可时，你差点哭出声来，它们甚至比传统的墨西哥餐馆做得更地道。你伸手要求再来一个，Sans露出了自豪的笑容。    

在甜点时间，Sans端上一盘馅饼，在解决了两块之后，Papyrus给Sans的那块加了些鲜奶油，又在自己那块上倒满了蜂蜜。然后在Sans的抱怨声中，他一口气喝完了整瓶蜂蜜，还用叉子把剩下的挖得干干净净，看来蜂蜜在餐桌上永远占有一席之地，就像它本身所具备的特质，充满黏性，且不可动摇。在此之后，你又接受了他们的晚饭邀请。然后每隔一周你就会去拜访，接着演变成每周一次，再接着两次。他们俩真的很适合打交道，塔可之夜就此诞生了。

另外，Papyrus似乎在想方设法地花上越来越多的时间与你独处，他会为达到目的找一打借口，或者搞许多恶作剧。有时只是在你家里给你帮帮忙（不过他大部分时候都坐在你的沙发上，和你聊天，让各种物件神奇地悬浮在各自的位置上），有时他会给你看网上的搞笑视频，有时就是日常的小录像，比如他的兄弟在做蓝莓派的时候，不知为何把馅料炸了他一脸，因此他不得不去洗澡。可今天，虽然他不知道你要过来，但突然要面对这种场景，你并没做好心理准备。

“我很抱歉！我，呃，马上就走！“你用手拍了拍自己的嘴，一边后退一边打算把视线移向别处，但再往下看就是他的短裤了，所以你抬起眼睛，不自觉地瞟到了他的电脑屏幕。很有意思的是，这页面正是你发表你那黏糊糊色情文学的网站，而他的ID名是PranksterSkele95。

“哦，我的，天。”你发出一声惊呼，又及时用手捂住了嘴。你的后背靠在了墙上。“PS？”你从指缝间漏出轻声的反问。他空洞的眼窝里闪烁着难以置信的光。

“我的天啊！这，这玩意儿是你写的？？”

他没得到回答。你不敢相信自己的眼睛，你刚刚找到了你的头号粉丝，而他实际上已经在你面前晃悠了整整一年多。你身旁的房门突然关上了。

“你就是mistymountain？”这次他提到了你的ID。你羞愧地点了点头。Papyrus看起来有点不知所措，但随后他露出一个傻笑，这很快变成了开怀大笑。

“该死！如果我早知道这是你写的，heh，你都逮不到机会和Sans单独相处！天啊，这真是太奇妙了！我都不知道你有这爱好！”

“你不该知道的！没人该知道的！呕！”你试图遮掩你烧得停不下来的脸颊。

“嘿，没关系。作为粉丝，我才是更大的变态。”他碰了碰你的手臂，一块黑色毛巾盖在他的腰上，但仍没能藏住那处凸起。

“跟你说实话吧，我一直在努力约你出去，但我真他妈为这些故事着迷，迷到我自己都害怕。不管在什么时候，它们总能成功挑起我的欲望……”他脸上的橙色加深了。

当你打算在地上缩成一团，躲开他的触碰时，他叹了口气。

“你明白的，甜心，我担心你或者Sans会在哪天发现我这一面，尤其是你，因为我真的很喜欢你。当然，也很喜欢你写的文。”Papyrus摸摸你的头发，试着让你冷静下来。

“不如我们来做个交易？让你别因为这件事看不起我，同样的，我也不会因此看不起你？”

你点点头，尽管你的脸还埋在双手中。其实这并不能帮你原地隐身，但至少可以让你自欺欺人，勉强假装什么都没发生。

“好的。”你说，你的声音小到几乎听不见。

“顺便说一句，别忘了我的提议。现在我不必解释我在做什么，作为交换，如果你愿意的话，我可以向你展示点什么……就当为你的写作积累经验。成交？”他紧张地低声笑笑。

“比如什么？”你的脸仍然在发烫，但你有些好奇。

他的眼睛再次放出危险的橙色光芒，就像你第一次遇见他时那样，你的心跳为之加速。从他微微张开的嘴里可以看到同样颜色的舌头。这回是个真心实意的笑容，只不过魔法使他看上去有点怪异……还有点性感。

“今晚留下来，这有助于解决我们两个的共同问题。”

该死，不知道他是什么时候注意到的。在你能做出反应之前，你发现自己的双腿紧紧并拢在一起。你真的没想过会这么发展，对吧？只要能和这两个怪物尽情玩耍，你就十分满足了。而且你实在不想经历你哥哥曾经遭受过的一切。但他们俩应该能应对怪物种族歧视这破事，或者说，至少Papyrus可以。他那闪烁的魔法和恐怖的笑容能吓到每个人直冒冷汗。你是真心喜欢他……只是不敢去揣摩他的想法，你认为他不会对人类产生这种层面的感觉。

Sans走进房子的时机恰当极了。

“Papy！人类！我到家了！晚饭不会再推迟了！”

“我们两个都不会阻止你离开，如果你在Sans睡着之后留下来，那么，我自然会知道。”他低声说。

你飞也似地逃出他的房间，差点没能摸到身后的门把。你尝试平复呼吸，汗水从脖子上滑落下来。真他妈见鬼，他到底在暗示什么？做爱，没错，但此时此刻，各种各样的猜测和想法挤满了你的大脑。

当前门再次打开时，你吓得跳了起来。走进来的是Papyrus。又是他的混蛋瞬移。

“嘿，孩子，怎么了？你看起来浑身 ** **发热**** *。”他假笑着，用一只冰冷的手抚上你的脸颊。（注：hot的另一个意思，你们懂）

你从很久以前就认识到，他俩在足够放松的状态下，会无所顾忌地踏入每个人的私人空间，所以你早该习惯，不会为他擅作主张的手感到困扰，对吧？可这次你相当在意，再加上他看你的眼神，和他意有所指的玩笑，这感觉更加强烈了。他还能暗示得再明显点吗？！希望Sans不会有所察觉。

“噢不！你生病了吗，人类？”Sans把头探出厨房。

“我很好。只是看到了某个 ** **网友**** 的评论。“你瞪着Papyrus，他耸了耸肩。

当你们在吃塔可的时候，Sans一点都没注意到空气里弥漫的紧张气氛。

“人类！我等不及上甜点了！ Toriel皇后教了我怎么做蓝莓芝士蛋糕，那实在非常美味！”Sans兴奋地喋喋不休。哦，老天，甜点时间一直是Papyrus的花招专场。你有一种预感，今天你会是他的靶心。

于是你慢吞吞地咀嚼你的食物，把塔可咬得嘎吱响，慢慢地……当了最后一个吃完的人。

“这次让我来帮你吧。”Papyrus脸上的笑容变大了。

“如果你想搞什么恶作剧破坏我们的甜点，那你得负责重新做一个！”Sans警告他。

装饰芝士蛋糕的过程没出半点纰漏，顺利得不可思议。papyrus一定在预谋些什么……可，是什么呢？他从来不会帮Sans给食物装盘的。 Sans看上去无比怀疑，但他还是让他的兄弟插手了。

“你知道，我们能用什么装点芝士蛋糕吗？”他出声问道。

你和Sans默默地盯住他。

“鲜奶油，不过，要命了。我在冰箱里什么都没找着。”他耸耸肩，笑了起来。

你和Sans在等，等他从口袋里掏出罐装奶油喷你俩一脸，但他只是平静地，开始吃他那份蛋糕了。

像往常一样，用餐后，Sans邀请你留下来和他们一起看电影，你答应了。一般在这之后，他会去睡觉，然后你就会回家。但今天，电影放到中途Sans就在沙发上睡着了，于是Papyrus起身把他的弟弟抱到卧室。当他回来的时候，你突然听到像是喷气罐喷射时会发出的嘶嘶声。Papyrus走下楼梯，脸上带着胜利的表情。 生冷的鲜奶油溅得你浑身都是，更糟的是，你没法揍这个始作俑者，因为奶油罐正被他用魔法悬浮在半空中，所以你只得跑开，兜着圈子躲避紧追你不放的铁罐头。

“你在搞什么鬼，Papyrus？！”你惦记正在睡觉的Sans，压低声音质问。在这种时候，脸上擦不干净的奶油就像世界上最讨人厌的东西，但无论如何，你努力了。

“你漏了这儿。”Papyrus伸出手，用一根手指从你鼻子上刮下奶油，又用他再次显形的舌头舔掉。

“你有两个选择，去洗澡或者让我清理你。”这两个选项听起来都暗藏玄机，你不禁脸红起来，陷入了两难境地。考虑到如果你在浴室里赤身裸体，他可能会做出更恶劣的坏事，你发现自己正哆嗦着，小声回答：

“我想你可以清理我。”

他露出沾沾自喜的笑容，迫不及待地先舔掉你衬衫上的残留，然后抓住你的手，用舌头包裹住你的手指，舔去你刚从脸上抹掉的，甜腻又粘稠的奶油。他拉着你的手臂，绕过衣服，直奔脖子而去，他的唾液在你的皮肤上留下一道淡淡的橙色痕迹。当他触碰你敏感的脖颈时，你的身体僵住了。他撩开你的头发，使你的头略微倾斜，方便他更加贴近。你的喉咙因渴望而焦灼。你从未产生过如此程度的期待，这种体验是全新的，不一般的。你无法想象在“清理”你之后，他会对你做些什么。他碰到了你的耳朵，用牙齿轻轻咬着。

看见你半闭双眼，迷失在触感中的模样，他笑了笑，使用魔法让剩余的，大部分落在你的头发上的奶油飘了起来。慵懒，他总是慵懒地面对现实，不过有时候你也希望自己拥有这种魔法。

在他把牙齿覆盖到你嘴唇上的那瞬间，你走神的念头在你的脑海里发出刺耳的嘎吱一声，猛地刹住了车。他那奇妙的舌头趁势窜入，夹带着鲜奶油甜美的味道，温柔地在你口中探索。随后，他与你分开一点距离，你喘息着，发出不满足的呻吟。

“那真是，真是被你咬了一大口。”你结结巴巴地说。他低笑出声，然后他的眼睛又亮起光，把你的神智从一片朦胧中拽了回来。

“先闭上眼睛。”你看看他，露出不解的表情，但你还是照做了。这次他又会做什么？

“变得有点粘，今天晚上我会把它们丢进洗衣机的。“他抱歉地说，开始动手脱你的衬衫，你如梦初醒地睁开眼睛。

“Papyrus！别在这—”你环顾着灯光昏暗的房间。

“怎么 ？害怕sans会醒过来，发现我们在楼下？”他笑了。 “这次不行，也许下次可以试试。“他低声补充。

为他说的这句话。为他自然地给出别的可能性时，像是在计划着什么的神情。你的心跳开始疯狂加速。

“床还是墙？”

“呃床……床？”你居然给出了回答，这让他惊讶。

“其实是这样......”他一步一步向你走近，散发着侵略性的气息，逼得你连连后退。 “……我在考虑两者兼顾。”当你撞到墙上时，你发出一声短促的惊叫，然后他俯下身，对你露出从容的微笑，你觉得你的心脏快爆炸了，它在你的胸腔里横冲直撞，好像马上就要闯出你的胸口。

“Nyeh heh heh，我以为你不会留下来，但你好像不介意被怪物 ** **玩坏。**** 因为，在我们俩都爽到之前，我不会停手。”

他的用词让你试图把脸藏进手里，但他轻轻地推开了你的手臂。

“我把你吓成这样了？”他问道，眼中的橙色光芒开始消退。

“不，不是害怕的那种吓……”你摇摇欲坠地微笑，彻底被他俘虏。虽然他所盘算着的未知数仍然令你担忧，但你好奇心旺盛的那部分 ** **真的**** 很想知道会发生什么……

而且，你喜欢他。

“那我们说到哪儿了？”他再次露齿而笑，轻松地把你抱起，引导着你用双腿环住他的腰。他注意到你轻轻咬着舌头，嘴唇微张的样子，得意地笑了起来。

“我会慢慢来的……首先——”

他的眼窝睁大了，你居然敢用吻堵他的嘴。他把身体重心向你倾斜，揉捏着你的屁股，任你的舌头跟他的纠缠，鲜奶油的味道依然残留在他口中。

“你不用慢慢来。”你退开后，有点害羞地告诉他。

他的笑容扩大了。

“好吧，那么，别让我再等。为了我，脱掉衣服。”Papyrus把你放下，声音冷静地命令道。

当你脱下衣服时，几乎可以听到他倒吸了一口气。你的脸烧得厉害，或许还跟甜菜根一样红。你总是对自己的身体持保留意见……不是什么完美身材，但他好像非常喜欢。

“见鬼，这已经比你的任何一篇文都火辣了……但我们还忘了点什么……是什么呢？”他在你的发间呢喃，指尖在墙上敲击着，发出咔哒声。

“我知道了！希望你已经准备好感受新梗了。“他充满饥渴的眼神让你瑟缩。

“是什，什么？”你问道。你的手臂紧紧挤在胸前，感觉到皮肤有点刺痛，这是你在尴尬时会下意识流露出的小动作。

“相信我。”他低吼。

在他眼里闪动的光芒仿佛不再夺人心智，因为从他连帽衫下面和背后流出的，非自然的光线使它失色。这些光线汇聚成形，化为光滑的触手状附肢，清澈又明亮的橙色。它们形成的速度之快令人眼花缭乱，还没等你反应，已经被抵在墙上，手臂锁在头部两侧。而另一条厚实的触手围绕在你腰间，支撑着你的体重。

他笑了，你的呻吟取悦了他。他的手和触手一并在你全身上下作乱，花费功夫寻找你的每一处敏感点。这直白地勾起了你的欲望，你想要更多。

“Papyrus......拜托......我想要你......”你在又一个混杂着呻吟声的热吻之后喘息道。

“嗯？像这样吗？“他挑逗似地问。他冰凉的骨指进入你，在里面用力一勾，让你触电似地拱起背脊。

“见鬼！快点干我！“你对他喊道，他用另一只手捂住了你的嘴。

“别忘了是谁在这堵墙的另一边，甜心。如果你要用这种音量，那我就得把你的嘴堵上了。”他的笑容变得黑暗起来。“你会乖乖听话吗？”

你点了点头，他移开了手。

“别担心，我会好好干你的，不过你确定现在就想要？”他问。

“是的，我想要，拜托！”你嘀咕着。

“heh，你大概会后悔的。不过，乐意之至。”

下一秒，你被扔到了他的床上，搂抱你的触手发着光，随之消失了。在你因震惊而僵住的身体重新恢复行动能力前，他已经把你放平，然后拉开他的工装裤，解放了他的性器。你直愣愣地瞪着它，简直没法从这幅景象上挪开眼睛。接下来究竟会度过一段好时光还是坏时光？你无法判断。

“真他妈要命，你，你觉得你能全插进来吗？”你问。

“实际上我已经控制在我们俩都能适应的程度了。我可不想你在我的发情期时不堪重负。”他有点不安地轻声笑道。一股寒意攀上你的脊椎。发情期？那是什么？

根据他的举止，他现在不想谈论这事。也许是因为这太过私人，或者对他来说有些尴尬。

“如果你真觉得很难适应，我会一点一点进来，直到我们俩都能习惯为止。我知道你怕疼，但那感觉来得比你想象得要快很多。别误会我的意思，我是指，我会让你舒服一整晚。”他在你耳边低语。

他差不多是面对面地，贴在你身上跟你说话，性器前端轻轻地摩擦着你的入口。你点点头表示同意，他缓慢地，把性器一寸寸推入你的体内。当他动作的时候，你们俩同时发出一连串含糊不清的咕哝，试图描述这感觉有多棒。从未有人能像他这样把你填满，而你内心升起的唯一感觉只有飘飘欲仙。这种激烈的欢愉令你双眼翻白，口中下意识地漏出又甜又软的呻吟。

“该，该死，你太紧了！我从来没想过—啊，操！”他低声呻吟。

“太，太深了！”你的声音小得像耳语，心中有些害怕他听到你在说什么，但你们挨得如此之近，他当然不会听岔。你觉得自己的想法实在有点幼稚，但显而易见，你正在干的这件事无疑证实了，你早已不再是个天真的孩子……

“嘿……我，我要动了！”他差点没能发出警告。

你能感受到他按捺不住的期待，因为在他的连帽衫下面，像个颠倒心形的灵魂散发着耀眼白光。话音未落，他已经开始抽插，你的身体让他发出愉悦的呻吟。这种冲刺速度对他来说游刃有余，但你觉得太慢了。

“Pap-Papyrus ......再快一点......”你喘不过气，心里清楚他在控制自己。

他停顿片刻——令人煎熬的一分钟——然后温暖地笑了起来。

“再快一点？天，你真是个怪胎，不过......“他止住话头，向你倾身，在你的耳边低声说：“我怎么舍得让你失望呢？”

突然间，他以非人类的速度暴风骤雨般地操进你的身体，你哭喊出声，不受控制地扭起了腰。无数疑问在你的脑海中旋转，势如潮水，却又转瞬消散。熟悉的，令你头晕目眩的快感再次占领高地，模糊的肉体拍打声似乎从什么遥远的地方传来，让你如痴如醉。这一切真的在发生吗？你不想要结束，永远不要结束。但不可避免的是，万物都有尽头。     

“我快要—”

“不是现在。”他气喘吁吁。“再过一会儿……坚持住，就当为了我。”如果这不是错觉，他的确冲得更快了，快到一发不可收拾，这让你很难把控自己。

“我—我做不到！”

“哦，甜心，我知道你可以。”他的声音像圆滑的蜜糖，不过仍然能听出几分紧绷的张力。

他开始低声嘀咕着他的感激，跟你对他的信任有关；还语无伦次地念叨着你所写过的那些火辣的文字，其中夹带了他的溢美之词。你不太清楚你该对此作何反应，所以你对他说，感谢上天能拥有他，他说过的每一句话都对你影响深远，激励你不要轻易放弃。你告诉他，无论在电脑屏幕前还是现实生活中，他都能让你笑出声，尤其是在你沮丧的时候。这些话基本起到了分散注意力的作用，直到他打断你。

“我—我快要——操，我要！“他喘息着。

你为他杂乱无章的操干呻吟不止，他的抽插也变得不规律起来。

“跟我一起高潮吧，宝贝。”

你带着哭腔尖叫起来。他放任自己用上全力，以前所未有的深度快速抽送，让你的身体在强烈的快感中颠簸起伏。然后用充满热度的粘稠液体把你灌满，多到从你的穴口缓缓溢出。尽管这是你所体验过的最美妙的感觉，但你立即开始心神不宁。

“Papyrus，我—我没用任何—— ”

“别担心这个，怪物不会让人意外怀孕的。放轻松，甜心。准备好第二轮了吗？”

“操，差点忘了我明天有工作，现在我知道你的目的是干到我走不了路了。”你抱怨道。

“那好，睡吧。我明天带你回家，带你上班。”他轻声笑了，温柔地抚摸你的头发，用他的手臂把你圈起来。“下一次我想给你看看你自己的灵魂，相信我，那会很有意思的。”


End file.
